mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (last change) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="40%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| My brother is a Froot Loop. So, tells sumthing... }} you're welcome, I see you also got tagged by tardisgrl Csphere19 01:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! }} DS Portal }} }} Also, is it okay if I add like a table background thingy?}} Anyway, okey dokey.}} WHEE! Poll Cool! MySims Kingdom DS Characters Portal }} }} Word Bubbles!! *blows one* *pops* Aww, I'd love for you to make me one. You can go to my talk page for my moodz!! I'll give you the description later! Corey785 15:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG REQUEST THINGY AND THE COW SAYS MOO }} Hi Thats ok BUT ITS MR - unregistered contributer (the one who told about the problems) K. And the MySims Racing Wii portal is still in boxes. That could be changed. i'd like to help but i doesn't know how. 08:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered Contributer K. You've got good pictures on them. Where do you and the other people on wiki get them? 08:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That's much better. I can't do that. FACT! 08:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi sir! " and "You have new massage"?}} How do you create the box thingys? Like if you go on Ewan, He's got MySims (DS), MySims (Mobile) + MySims Party. 10:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whose that to? 10:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Why's it not working. I tried that but it hasn't come up. Can u help? 10:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to create a Forest (MySims Party DS) page. i typed in what you said at the top of the forest page but nothing happened when i saved do you need to create the page first? if you do what do u put 10:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i'll make it now. 10:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) THX!!! Thanks for your help. I'm gonna carry on making the MySims games on DS places but might need some help. K? 10:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i will hopefully over the holidays I need help on Desert page. 11:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thx. Again. 11:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna need ur help. Can you rename the 'Beach' page into 'Beach (MySims Party DS) 11:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Can u do what you did before because i've made a 'Beach (MySims Kingdom DS) but the 'Beach' page needs to be 'BEach (MySims Party DS). do you get what i mean? 11:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) MAH WORD BUBBLE!!! The 5 colors i want on it are Red,Green,Blue,Yellow,and black The 2 signatures are: Corey-My Dream is gonna come true Talk- Whats a singer without a talk page??? Font- Regular. Thats all I want for mah word bubble! Corey785 21:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Can't be bothered to use my bubble! It's copy and paste and copy and paste! Anyway... Yesh it be me! Choose the trailer scene! Uno, dos, tres, quatro or cinco! one, two, three, four or five? Can u help, i want to edit Desert (MySims Party DS) but when i click edit it comes up with the top bit and nothing else. Can u help? 07:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I'm first to say happy birthday to Googleybear on da Wiki! Party Games! Food! Presents! Haha, attack of the gift boxes!}} The GENIUS rp okay, so about your RP, how many people are in it so far?}} Thank You! }} Hey, Googleybear. Sorry to request something on your birthday but I want a new word bubble. That is why I am currently not using mine. This will be my third word bubble and here is what I nwant for it: Colours: All Text=Red, Signatures Background Colour=Darkblue, Text Background Colour=Black. Signatures: Goth Girl - I don't care about you or anyone else's feelings, I don't have feelings. Talk - Everything in life sucks except poetry. Picture: Thanks and the username is Katrina the Rich Girl but put Goth Girl where you'd put the link to my userpage. Thanks. Katrina the Rich Girl 20:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that is my birthday and Secretive14's birthday too! Also, when you make the word bubble don't replace it over my other ones. Katrina the Rich Girl 20:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) facebooK Hey! } |text = Googleybear, do you wanna appear in Underwater Adventure? I really want some more people to prevent me from leaving MySims Wiki! Also, an AU is stalkin' meh on MySims Fanon on my blog! Goshies! See it here! Please reply! }} Hey! } |text = Googleybear, do you wanna appear in Underwater Adventure? I really want some more people to prevent me from leaving MySims Wiki! Also, an AU is stalkin' meh on MySims Fanon on my blog! Goshies! See it here! Please reply! }} } |text = Hey, if your reading this, then can you confirm my request! I need an agents icon! Just copy the face look! There! Anyway! Happy birthday! Have a lovely day, and hope you enjoy your holiday! I'm coming back to England Sunday 1st August! I can't wait to see my home alone cat, who was looked after by my neighbours! Anyway! Bye... }} Tardisgirl98 Comics Hola, Bonjour, Hey, Check out Camp out 101! You are featured in there! Yeah, so I'm gonna edit soon! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Wanna join? Help! I edited Stephen MySims Party and it's gone wrong can you help? I remember when apples and blackberries were fruits